User blog:BeastMan14/Agent Meta vs The Predator
Agent Meta, the rouge freelancer, vs The Predator! The galaxies most feared hunter! Who is deadliest? In this corner. We have Agent Meta a rouge freelancer from the Red vs Blue series. Weapons: Close Range: Magnum Pistol Mid-Range: MA5C assault rifle Long-Range: Anti-Material Sniper Rifle Explosives: Brute shot Special: Warthog Gatling Gun X-Factor: Is extremely resilient, having suffered wounds that would kill most people and yet still standing. His only major setback has been the loss of his voice. And in the other corner, we have the Predator, the deadliest hunter in the galaxy from the films of the same name. Weapons: Close-Range: Wrist Blades Mid-Range: Plasma Caster Long-Range: Smart disc Explosive: Nuculear equipped arm gauntlet Special: Combi Stick X-Factor: Is trained from infancy to hunt, and is given the best weaponry possible for this task. Edges: Close Range: Wrist blades vs Magnum pistol. While the wrist blades are deadly, the magnum pistol packs a punch and can work at a farther distance. Edge: Agent Meta Mid-Range: Assault Rifle vs Plasma Caster. The assault rifle is one of the most reliable guns in the unsc and has killed numerous creatures on par with the predator, but the plasma caster is capable of blowing lightly armored humans apart and badly injuring fully armored ones. Edge: Predator Long-Range: Anti-Material Sniper vs Smart Disc. The sniper rifle packs a punch, but the smart disc is able to return to the wielder if you ever miss. Edge: Predator Explosives: Gauntlet vs brute shot The gauntlet is near impossible to dodge, but is only one use. But the brute shot can be used over and over and is a back up melee weapon. Edge: Agent Meta Special Weapons: Combi Stick vs Gatling Gun. The Combi stick is deadly, but if it misses, the Predator has to either abandon it or risk itself getting it. The Gatling gun may be heavy, but can easily cut down any foe. Edge: Agent Meta Personal Edge While it is close, the brutal, nearly unkillable, well trained Agent Meta gets my edge with the fight probably being around 2,590-2,410. NOW...... Vote! Well Written votes with edges get 1.5 points Well Written or Edge Votes get 1 point Poorly written votes with no sense to them get no points. Starting now, voting will end in one week. Start time: 8/31/12 End Time: 9/7/12 And the battle begins! The Meta advanced on a destroyed warthog with three dead UNSC soldiers in it, their heads taken and the experimental AI they were guarding destroyed. He looked around, then reached for the back of the hog, hoping to find the cause of the attack. Suddenly, a massive spear soared by his hand and the Meta turned around to find a massive alien creature, as big as an Elite, standing there, wrist blades drawn. Out if nowhere, a beam from a blaster on it's shoulder hit Meta head on and sent him hurdling across the field. The creature pounced, blades at the ready, only to get a faceful of bullets from an a magnum pistol, damaging the creatures mask. Enraged, the Predator tossed aside its mask revealing its ugly face, and tossed its smart disc at the Meta who used his TDU unit to dodge the disc, and then let loose with his Assualt rifle, blowing a series of shots into the predators chest, who in pain crumpled to the ground, seemingly dead. Suspicious, Meta ripped the turret off the warthog, and walked up to the Predator's body. Out of nowhere, the Predator stabbed Meta in the leg, then flipped him over. Meta growled, then cut loose with the Gatling gun, blowing huge chunks out of the Predator's body. Defeated, the Predator fell against a rock, pulled out his gauntlet, and activated the self destruct sequence, and roared right before the Meta cut his head off with the brute shot. In a burst of speed, the Meta ran as fat as he could go before the gauntlet exploded into a nuclear fire, the mere force of it sending him hurtling off a cliff to a painful, but survivable fall. Triumphant, he held up the predators mask and synced his helmet with its targeting system before heading off to find the locations of the other freelancers and their valuable AIs. Winner: Agent Meta!!!!! Category:Blog posts